Walking in
by xlilxdevilx
Summary: Yutaka finds her world shaken after seeing something she shouldn't. Enter and watch her do dirty dirty. ENJOY! A fic for one Lucky Ranger. Remember everyone, just contact me if you want to send it a request.


**Please enjoy my little story about a girl walking in on a relative gettin shaggy :3**

* * *

A certain red haired angel wandered about the house, her destination, the room of her older cousin. She was going to ask her Konata onee-chan what it was she wanted for dinner. In her rush, as she pushed open the door, she stepped inside. What she saw completely paralyzed her. She could only stop and stare, wide eyed as the scene unfolded before her.

She saw Misao's head tucked down between her cousins pale legs. She saw Misao's hindquarters swaying before her, the dripping wet lips of her muff facing her. Yutaka's breath hitched in her throat and her jaw dropped with absolute horror.

"Nyaaaah!"

Her intrusion was immediately noticed by Konata, the blue haired otaku reacted fast. Trying in vain to save as much of her little cousins innocence as she could. She pushed Misao away from her pleased honey pot, knocking the tanned nude girl off balance. Dazed and confused Misao was completely knocked off the bed by the blanket being yanked forcefully out from under her.

Though now Konata was no longer exposed, she had forced Yutaka to watch as the fanged athlete fell to the ground. Her body twisting in an attempt to catch herself. Her position was strange and stiff. Her legs were wide open. Yutaka could see absolutely everything.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Yutaka squealed. Closing her eyes as she turned, flailing her arms as she tried to run out the door. However, blinded, she had not seen that the door had creaked nearly shut behind her. She collided her full body into the door, she had been running with such hurried velocity she had knocked herself onto her back.

The poor girl had knocked herself completely senseless. "Ugggggh." She moaned as she sat up. Momentarily forgetting what had happened. But was quickly reminded as she turned, rubbing the side of her face to the other girls. Upon seeing the nude girl still on the floor she immediately remembered. "Ah.. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed, clambering up and swinging the door wide open as she ran out of the room.

As she ran she passed her uncle Sojiro, who looked inside, curious as to the distress. "OOOH I'M SOOOO PROUD OF YOU!" She heard as she finally made it to the sanctity of her room. She slammed her door shut and fell hard against it. Breathing hard as she tried to push the images out of her head. Ignoring the screams of her older cousin who was probably trying to shoo her proud father away.

"Uh uh... they were um... just playing... Its just some weird game I don't understand yet... right?... RIGHT!" She tried to reason with herself. But deep down inside she knew the truth. That her cousin was having sex. That she walked in on it. She slunk to the floor in despair.

"EEEEEEEWWWWW!" She squealed to herself. Trying to shake the thoughts of the two girls getting it on out of her mind. But it just wouldn't happen. Finally she gave in. Maybe if she gave in to it she could get it out of her system and never think of it again.

Concentrating, she forced herself to remember. She remembered the way her cousins face looked, how it was tinted red, hot with undoubtedly amazing pleasure. She sure would like to feel like that. She delved deeper into her memories. She could see Konata laying her hand down on Misao's head, her fingers curling in the girls coarse hair as she grinded and moaned beneath her.

She remembered the way Misao's rump looked. The girl was more tanned than most of the other girls at her school, and so was her hot round back end. Just below it was her dripping wet snatch. The more Yutaka thought about it, the more she liked it. She wondered, just for a moment, how Minami would look nude. She immediately shook the thought away. You shouldn't think that way about your friend.

However she found that the more she tried to fight it the stronger it came back to haunt her. After a thorough battle of her mind she gave in. She started out slow. Minami's bare shoulders. They seemed so smooth and pale, she could see her collar bone protruding just below her neck.

She felt her eyes glaze over as she thought of Minami's no doubt flat chest. She wondered what it would feel like to run her small hands over them. Feeling her soft skin beneath her touch. If they did do what her cousin was doing... Not that she was hoping they would... But if they did... Minami would probably be on top. Not that she wanted them to do that.

Minami would probably lead her through the motions, teach her how to please her, Minami was so helpful. She pictured Minami laying beside her. Both were naked and Yutaka was nervous. By now Yutaka had moved to her bed and was thinking about this with her face in her pillow as she tried to keep her pesky hand from wandering.

Minami would be turned on her side, with her elbow propping her up as she ran her delicate fingers up and down Yutaka's hip. Soon they'd start to kiss. Yutaka buried her face deeper into the pillow as she thought of it, her face blushing deeper.

Minami's kisses were soft, yet firm. Yutaka would whine as Minami's hands explored more and more of her. Minami would turn Yutaka on her back with the sheer power of her kiss as she slid her tongue between Yutaka's lips. The girls tongues would wrestle playfully as Minami found herself on top of the smaller girl, with her small legs propped up on the slender girls hips.

Yutaka couldn't help it anymore. She was playing with herself, her butt up in the air as she panted and moaned into the pillow. She just couldn't hold back. It felt too good to give in. She ran her fingers up and down her clit in rapid succession. Her panties were getting wetter and wetter as pictures of Minami flew through her mind.

Minami was grinding forcefully into her, Yutaka could practically feel their nether lips meeting as they brushed against each other. Minami's hands were growing bolder still as she slid her hand up Yutaka's body and slid her delicate fingers over Yutaka's barely budding chest. She squirmed and moaned.

Yutaka had rolled over on her back, her hand had sunk down into her panties and the skirt had come off. With her other tiny hand she was playing with her chest. Closing her eyes tight and pretending Minami-chan was playing with her innocent body.

"M-Minami-Chaaaaan~" She gasped aloud as she dipped her fingers inside herself. She had yet to finger herself but it felt so good she couldn't stop. She pinched her nipple and called out to Minami again, her hips thrusting with her fingers eagerly. "Harder Minami please. Oh please please please." She chanted it like a mantra as she fingered herself as fast as her little fingers could bare. "NNNNNGGGGGGHHHH!" She cried out, cum flowing out of her as she ultimately reached her peak.

She was left a hot panting mess, she pulled out her fingers and laid both hands on her chest as she tried to calm her beating heart. God. Now she wanted Minami more than ever. "Darn it onee-chan. What has become of me?"

* * *

**Oh how I love Minami x Yutaka. They are really my favorite. **

**If you like my work you should make a short Mintaka oneshot.**

** Or if you hate my work you should make a short Mintaka oneshot. **

**Either way. I don't mind if you aren't that good, I mean, I really don't think I am. Their just so hard to come by sometimes and I love them so much. I'm pretty sure I've read every Yutaka x Minami fanfiction out there. Ive searched all over the web for them. *sigh* but oh well. This is a request for Lucky ranger, an ever faithful fan. **

**Please enjoy everyone, tell me what you like, or what was missing, help me write better, cause, I'm not stopping anytime soon. If you have a request just message me and I'll get it out their as soon as possible, and remember, clear your history. Peace.**


End file.
